bbsfandomcom-20200214-history
Insight BBS
Insight Media Excalibur BBS is still online today! Call using the excalibur terminal address in terminal = @insightmedia.servebbs.com Insight Media History Insight Media started as a hobby BBS system in 1989, long before the Internet was fully available in the UK, growing into one of the top North West BBS Systems with subscription fees for heavy users and free access to all for 30 minutes per day. Originally running Easycom and Remote Access ansi BBS software, Insight started using Excalibur BBS software in 1995. Running Excalibur for the BBS, and with Quake and Duke Nukem game servers, Insight had 48 lines and over 5,000+ members. In the mid `90's Insight Media Excalibur BBS, started to develop software and plugins for the Excalibur system, providing software world-wide and was a full member of the Excalibur Worldwide Distribution Network. Excalibur was the first system to accept online credit card payments. Excalibur UK HQ Insight Media became Excalibur UK HQ in 1995 supporting Excalibur systems in the UK and supplying Insight Media Plugins worldwide. Insight ISP When the Internet was deregulated in the UK in November 1994, Insight became an Internet Service Provider and in 1995 registered as a Limited Company under the company name Insight Media Communications Limited. At this time Insight continued to run an Excalibur BBS system and Excalibur UK HQ, but also provided private and business access to the Internet, becoming the first local based ISP in the Wigan area. In November 1998 Insight took external investment and the staff and business moved to Trafford Park, Manchester. The company was renamed Insight Media Internet Limited and began to specialise in ecommerce systems. As of October 2003 well over £57.3M Internet orders had been placed through our customers' systems. Insight Software Along with the Insight Media Excalibur plugins and utilities, we have also developed other Internet software including a web mail system, a real-time credit card authentication system , a WAP Gateway, and the well known Webtube Internet Cafe access management program. Insight started developing plugins for Excalibur in 1994 and we still provide them, with free registration, for sysops who want them. NEW! Insight Media BBS Statistics Plugin Top Callers Download Bytes Download Files Upload Bytes Upload Files This is a FREE plugin from Insight, but still needs registration to work fully. To register call our BBS @insightmedia.servebbs.com and use the Free registration button. ALLFILES Generate multi configurable lists of all the areas on your BBS, dependent on age or security settings and allows users to tag them from one location, using our Keyword tag program or global download plug-in. BATCHIT Allows you to chain all those start-up plug-ins from one action. You can add a time delay between each plug-in to ensure smooth execution. CHECKEXP informs the user when they have 10 or less days left on their account. Once the account has expired, the plug-in will set or clear a sysop specified flag. You can then use the flag to do whatever you wish with the user. Exlaunch Exlaunch is a program scheduler and start-up utility for Excalibur - You can start up your system programs in a timed sequence automatically, take down nodes for maintenance, start 3rd Party utilities to run alongside your System and run ANY windows program or close them down!! A real benefit for sysops with serious systems! GLOBAL download The GLOBAL download plug-in allows the user to select file for download using the file ID's. The user could obtain these file ID's from the generated Allfiles lists. HOLA - split screen sysop pager Real-time split screen Sysop pager and chat Keyword Searcher The most popular and feature rich Keyword searcher for Excalibur - KS2 is a full blown File Keyword Searcher and New Files Lister. It allows the user to search the file descriptions, both short and long, to give them a list of files containing the entered text. The user can download and preview the resulted files, whilst the search still continues. The download flag for the conferences and libraries are taken into account and the keyword searcher will not search the conferences and libraries that the user does not have download access to. There is a New Files command, that lists the files that have been uploaded since the user last logged on. This option does not search through libraries which are on CD. User configurable options allow the user to : Select which conferences to search for new files and keywords. Search CD areas only, Search hard drive areas only, Or search both. Display the files upload date or actual file date. Minimize the searcher upon starting the search. Pop up the searcher upon completion of the search. Save the settings for future use. The selected conferences are saved in the same directory as your BBS image files. This enables a separate list to be saved for every BBS running the keyword searcher. When the search has finished, the user may then view extended file information for any of the resulted files. This extended information includes the following: File Name Short Description File Date and Time Number of Downloads File Size Uploaded Date File Cost Whether or not the file is free to download (Bytes). The Long Description. Todays & Yesterdays Callers Generator. The TODAYS plug-in generates a todays callers file. When a user logs onto your BBS, they are added to the list. The list is in bulletin format and can be viewed with the bulletin view action from Excalibur. On the start of a new day, the todays callers file becomes a list of yesterdays callers. The format of the list can be configured. Ding Dong 2 DINGDONG simply announces who has just logged on/off your system to the other users. It displays this message in the users Excalibur terminal status bar, allowing uninterrupted use of the system. DINGDONG will also play a different wave file when a user logs on and off the system. MAILCHECK MAILCHECK plug-in checks the users newmail flag and informs the user if they have mail. The user is also given the option to read the mail now or leave it until later. Whoson The WHOSON plug-in from Insight Media, lists the users currently on line and also informs the user if they have local mail waiting, giving the option to read it now. The host's local time is displayed along with the information. Global Download The GLOBAL download plug-in allows the user to select file for download using the file ID's. The user could obtain these file ID's from the generated Allfiles lists. Screen Pass SCRPASS allows you to chain a user to a particular screen upon entering a password. You can define up to 10 passwords, each one chaining to it's own defined screen. You may set the number of unsuccessful attempts a user may have before appropriate action is taken, which is either instant disconnect or chaining to a predefined screen. Batch It! The BATCHIT plug-in allows you to chain all those start-up plug-ins from one action. You can add a time delay between each plug-in to ensure smooth execution. The TAGLINE DISPLAYER The Tagdisp plug-in from Insight Media allows you to display random messages to users. The messages are selected from a sysop selected file. WHATDAY WHATDAY plug-in sets a flag depending on the current day. The flags are named as the days, so if a user logs on Monday, then he will have a flag called Monday. You can use these flags to perform day specific tasks. There are many more plugins available from our system, why not call in and have a look around. Click here to DOWNLOAD the latest Excalibur terminal. This will allow you to access our system along with thousands of other Excalibur systems world wide, either by dialup or through the Internet. Click here to LOGIN to our system. This will download insight.exc and if you have associated excalibr.exe with this file extension in your browser, this will start the terminal and log you into our Excalibur Server Once you have downloaded and installed the Excalibur Terminal, you can associate the Excalibur .exc files (right click the file you downloaded and select "open with" in windows explorer). Then choose the Excalibur terminal program (excaltrm.exe) as the associated program, and when an exc file is opened or downloaded it will add each BBS and dial in automatically The Insight Media Excalibur BBS website can be found here Category:BBS